Ragnarok: O Princípio
by Wolf-sama
Summary: eu sei q demorou, mas veio, não?
1. Chapter 1

**Ragnarok**

**Capítulo Um**

Esquerda. Direita. Direita. Seguir reto.

Ele parou embaixo de uma das poucas lâmpadas acesas nos corredores. As pernas estavam entorpecidas. A respiração saía em ofegos curtos e rápidos. Um homem que, assim como ele, usava roupas escuras, tinha o rosto coberto por um lenço da mesma cor e carregava uma mochila igualmente preta, parou ao seu lado.

- São eles? – Perguntou ele num murmúrio encarando o homem.

- Sim. – Viu o menino de dez anos estremecer diante da afirmativa. – Tem outro caminho? – O garoto hesitou um segundo antes de dizer:

- Tem. Usei poucas vezes, mas tenho quase certeza que dá onde você quer.

- Então corra pra lá e não pare até estar a salvo.

- Não.

- Não foi uma pergunta. Você vai completar a missão.

- Senhor?

- Sabe do que estou falando. É a primeira vez que fico feliz que você estava escutando atrás das portas. Lembra de tudo? – O menino apenas confirmou com a cabeça. – Anda logo, eles estão quase chegando. Vá! – Diante da ordem o garoto virou-se. – Vá pela sombra. Te chamo quando a área estiver limpa.

- Se cuida. – Retrucou o menino apanhando o pacote que o homem segurava e saiu correndo.

Mal o barulho dos seus passos desaparecera o homem viu os donos dos poderosos chakras que sentira há algum tempo aproximarem-se.

- Olhe só quem encontramos! – Disse um deles. – Por que não nos entrega o que queremos? Ninguém vai ficar sabendo. – Acrescentou.

- Vão ter que arrancar de mim. – Declarou o homem movimentando a cabeça pros lados estralando o pescoço e sorrindo ao tomar a posição de luta. – Venham.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Ele sentiu a aproximação de alguém e, com um movimento brusco pegou o invasor pelo pescoço puxando-o para a cama e prendendo-o com o próprio corpo. Abriu os olhos constatando que o intruso era ninguém menos que a Smith. Encarou-a com intensidade sorrindo quando percebeu a posição em que estavam. Ele estava por cima do corpo da garota e ela estava meio ofegante o encarando com a mesma intensidade. Ambos sorriram com isso.

- Da licença? Você é pesado. - Disse Smith empurrando-o. O rapaz saiu de cima dela e olhou para trás onde a janela bem acima da sua cama estava aberta.

- Vou ter que explicar de novo o que é uma porta? - Perguntou o rapaz mal-humorado. Odiava a mania da garota de entrar pela janela. Era extremamente perigoso e não só pelos dez andares de altura.

- A porta? Não é aquela coisa em que batemos antes de entrar? - Fez uma expressão pensativa e em seguida acrescentou. - Não teria a mesma graça. - Disse olhando o quarto do rapaz. - Fiquei sabendo que não foi pra aula.

- Fui expulso. - Respondeu o rapaz levantando-se e entrando numa porta qualquer. A garota ouviu o barulho do chuveiro alguns instantes depois. - O que você quer Smith?

- Vim buscar o que você prometeu. - Respondeu a garota em tom alto o suficiente para ele lhe ouvir. Cinco minutos passaram sem resposta. O chuveiro foi desligado e alguns minutos depois ele saiu do banheiro apenas com uma bermuda larga. A água ainda pingava do cabelo enquanto ele o secava.

- Na segunda gaveta da estante. - Respondeu. Realmente não gostava muito do trabalho que arranjara e ficou observando enquanto Smith pegava três CD´s, cada um com uma capa diferente, na segunda gaveta. - Diga pra ela me mandar algo mais difícil da próxima vez. Já cansei de invadir o banco de dados da CIA.

- Fazer o que se isso dá dinheiro. - Retrucou Smith dando de ombros, mas sem se virar pra ele. Observava atentamente uma carta, escrita em japonês, aberta em cima da estante.

- Você sabe que odeio que bisbilhotem minhas coisas. - Murmurou o rapaz no ouvido dela fazendo-a se arrepiar levemente.

-Então vai partir? - Perguntou ela com um pouco de tristeza transparecendo na voz. O rapaz apenas confirmou com um gesto. - Quando?

- Provavelmente hoje. - Respondeu olhando o quarto enorme. Sabia que não havia nada ali que dissesse quem ele era realmente. - Já tenho uma passagem.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000**

-Lugarzinho quente. - Reclamou pela décima vez um dos estranhos homens usando um manto longo e preto com estampa de nuvens vermelhas.

- Pare de reclamar. Estamos aqui por ordens dele. - Falou friamente o outro homem com uma roupa igual.

- Mas é muito quente.- Resmungou o homem. Quem olhasse de perto perceberia que ele lembrava um tubarão até com os olhos inexpressivos e negros e os dentes serrilhados.

- Acostume-se Kisame. - Falou o outro. Muitas mulheres olhavam para ele que não parecia afetado com o fato. Era poucos centímetros mais baixo que o cara de tubarão, com cabelos negros que desciam pelas costas, olhos escarlates com três "pupilas" em forma de vírgula.

- Não sei como você consegue Itachi-san. - Resmungou mais uma vez Kisame sorrindo para umas garotas que se assustaram com o ato. - Seu irmão anda dando muito trabalho ultimamente. - Comentou encarando o companheiro que permaneceu impassível como sempre.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Sua passagem por favor. - Pediu a aeromoça a porta do avião para um rapaz de cabelos negros e olhos escuros que obedece. – Primeira classe à direita, poltrona número nove mais a frente. - Disse ela olhando a passagem. – Tenha uma boa viagem.

- Vou ter. - Disse o rapaz moreno sorrindo e entrando no avião. Caminhou lentamente até sua poltrona e, assim que sentou nela, abriu a única bagagem de mão que levava, tirando um notebook. Digitou rapidamente e em poucos minutos ele já tinha algumas informações sobre seu novo lar e havia alugado um novo apartamento.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000**

O Center Town era um dos melhores, se não o melhor, prédio de apartamentos de Tókio ainda mais com sua localização quase no centro da grande cidade. Um táxi parou na frente do edifício e um rapaz de cabelos negros e óculos escuros desceu lentamente, pegou uma pequena mala do banco e o seu notebook inseparável, pagou e só ai olhou para o prédio, realmente muito alto. Não se demorou admirando a beleza do local e entrou rapidamente pela porta ignorando os dois seguranças e indo em direção a um elevador restrito. Remexeu nos bolsos até achar um pequeno cartão e inseriu logo abaixo dos botões do elevador.

Não demorou muito e uma luz verde acendeu. Ignorou o que parecia ser um porteiro que vinha em sua direção e entrou rapidamente no elevador apertando o botão da cobertura sentindo o leve tranco do elevador e esperou o mesmo chegar ao seu destino. Quando a porta se abriu ele saiu rapidamente viu em um pequenino corredor onde só tinha uma porta branca. Caminhou até ela e, com o mesmo cartão do elevador, abriu a porta. Entrou devagar no apartamento jogando de qualquer jeito a pequena mochila no chão e acendeu a luz. Viu uma grande sala de visitas logo de cara o que o agradou. Sempre gostara de apartamentos grandes, por isso pegara a cobertura que tinha dois andares.

Deu uma geral no andar de baixo deixando seu notebook em cima de uma mesinha. Deu uma olhada no banheiro. Era bonito. Em mármore com detalhes em prata do chão até a pequena luminária no teto. Olhou para o espelho por um instante tirando os óculos para parar de ver tudo meio escuro e se observou passando uma mão no cabelo. Quando a tirou notou que estava manchada de preto.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Uma sombra passava rapidamente pelas casas antes mesmo que alguém, mesmo com treinamento ninja, entendesse o que estava acontecendo. A sombra não carregava nenhum chakra ou parecia não carregar. A figura pulou do telhado de uma casa e caiu em cima de um poste parando finalmente sendo assim possível vê-lo pela fraca luz da noite. Ele vestia o que muitos diriam ser uma roupa ninja de filmes, toda preta e até mesmo com a máscara.

O ser parecia observar a grande escola do outro lado da rua com um interesse quase sobre humano. Ele viu de relance a placa da escola "Colégio Katon", depois saltou rapidamente passando por cima do muro, caindo levemente no chão e correndo em direção ao prédio da escola. Ao chegar perto notou que as portas estavam fechadas. Não queria forçá-las, poderia acionar algum alarme ou coisa assim então olhou para o alto e viu uma janela no terceiro andar aberta.

Poucos realmente veriam os movimentos daquele ser, pois ele chegou ao terceiro andar com muita velocidade e entrou pela janela. Seu alvo deveria estar no térreo por isso respirou fundo e saiu correndo pelos corredores da escola pulando as escadas e chegando rapidamente no andar térreo onde logo viu uma porta na ala sul escrita "Diretoria". Entrou no escritório do diretor e foi direto para o computador que tinha sobre a mesa. Ligou-o e, com uma agilidade incrível, começou a digitar algumas coisas. Janelas abriam e fechavam de maneira tão rápida que alguém normal não conseguiria ler ou ver o que elas tinham.

O estranho tirou uma pequena pen-drive de dentro das vestes, conectou no computador e várias informações começaram a ser baixadas. Estava tão compenetrado vendo as informações sendo baixadas para a pen-drive que esbarrou o cotovelo sem querer num porta-retrato. O barulho o deixou em alerta. Ele pegou o porta-retrato observando a foto nele. Lá tinha um homem velho e três crianças, uma que lembrava uma cobra até nos olhos dourados, outra loira e aparentemente brava e o outro de cabelos brancos e bagunçados. Conhecia pelo menos uma daquelas pessoas.

Um alarme soou dentro do escritório o tirando de seus pensamentos. Ele pegou a pen-drive mesmo sabendo que só sessenta por cento das informações fora transmitida, olhou para a janela atrás dele, não teve tempo para pensar muito, pois logo a porta do escritório foi estilhaçada por um soco e tudo que ele viu foi um borrão dourado que acertou a grande mesa do diretor a estilhaçando também.

Não ficou para saber quem ou o que era aquela coisa dourada. Pulou pela janela quebrando o vidro e correu rapidamente em direção da saída da escola. Sentiu que alguém o seguia, desviou de um ou dois novos golpes que faziam a terra tremer e finalmente saltou para fora do colégio aumentando a velocidade e sumindo na noite sabendo que ninguém mais o acompanhava.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000**

- Tenho certeza que o senhor se vai ser dar bem na escola. - Disse um homem já velho, mostrando em seus olhos uma grande sabedoria e experiência de vida, sentado atrás de uma mesa de escritório. O resto do lugar estava um tanto bagunçado como se tivesse havido uma luta ali. – Bom como sabe a professora Anko ira levá-lo até sua sala. - Uma mulher até que bela chiou ao fundo em desagrado olhando para o rapaz com um certo desprezo.

- Obrigado. - Falou o rapaz a frente da mesa do velho diretor da escola Katon, este apenas sorriu e observou o rapaz sair. – O que achou dele Tsunade?

- Sorriso falso, olhos longínquos e uma capacidade de ocultar o chakra que chega a dar medo. - Falou uma mulher loira aparecendo ao lado do diretor. – Realmente ele está acima da média dos estudantes aqui.

- É bem aluno dele mesmo. - Falou o Diretor Sarutobi Hiruzen.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000**

- Memorize os caminhos por si mesmo. - Falou Anko para o rapaz que seguia logo atrás dela fazendo-a ficar desconfortável. Parecia que uma fera selvagem a encarava.

Já o rapaz apenas analisava a professora que tinha por volta de 1,67 de altura, os cabelos roxos e aparentemente longos, mas presos de forma estranha, os olhos negros e profundos. Ela cheirava a sangue e pelo que ele percebera, ela gostava de uma boa briga, mas mesmo assim não dava pra esconder que ela era uma bela mulher. Ela parou logo a sua frente, ele apenas a imitou e a viu olhar para trás num sinal claro que era pra ele esperar. Olhou em volta e viu logo a cima uma plaquinha que indicava que a sala devia ser o 1ºC. Dentro da sala havia uma grande algazarra, parecia ser uma sala difícil de lidar.

- Fiquem quietos seu bando de lixo! - Aquele grito que o rapaz ouviu foi o suficiente para que um silêncio reinasse no local. – Muito bem, eu quero que vocês dêem as boas vindas para um aluno transferido. - Ela olhou para porta e o rapaz entendeu e entrou na sala.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000**

A classe toda se assustou quando ouviu a voz da professora mais psicopata da escola, ou seja, a professora Anko, por isso ficaram quietos e, com uma rapidez incrível, se colocaram em seus lugares mais para o meio da sala. Mas tinha alguns alunos que nem se importaram. Estes se sentavam no fundo da sala, um deles era Sabaku no Gaara, temível e um dos melhores alunos da academia Katon o outro era Uchiha Sasuke o mais popular e provavelmente o melhor ninja da escola.

- Quem será? - Cochichou uma garota loira de cabelos longos e olhos azuis mais para o meio da sala para outra garota de cabelos róseos e olhos verdes.

-Não sei, mas as aulas já começaram há um mês e meio quase. - Disse a garota desinteressada. –Tomara que não seja nenhum fracote.

Quando a garota de cabelos rosa parou de falar o aluno já estava entrando lentamente na sala. Algumas garotas suspiraram ao vê-lo. Era alto, com cabelos loiros arrepiados para todas as direções, olhos azuis safira muito bonitos, um sorriso pequeno nos lábios e o porte de um bom atleta.

- Ohayo mina. - Falou ele em tom alto aparentando um bom humor indestrutível. - Meu nome é Uzumaki Naruto prazer em conhecê-los. – Acrescentou sorrindo ainda mais fechando os olhos por alguns segundos antes de desviar de uma borracha que a própria professora jogou nele.

- Perguntem logo as coisas pra ele que eu quero começar minha aula. - Ordenou a professora Anko. Logo uma garota de cabelos castanhos perguntou.

- De onde você veio?

- Estados Unidos. - Respondeu o rapaz.

- Por que veio pra cá? - Perguntou Yamanaka Ino a garota de cabelos loiros e olhos azuis.

- Negócios, mas, pelo visto, encontrei algo mais interessante. - Respondeu Naruto vendo a garota sorrir de forma fingidamente encabulada.

- Negócios seus ou de seus pais? - Quem perguntou foi à própria professora que se interessou um pouco.

- Meus. - Respondeu o rapaz.

- Muito bem vá se sentar tem uma carteira vaga no canto esquerdo lá no fundo. - Ordenou Anko e o rapaz foi para seu lugar, jogou sua bolsa sobre a mesa com descaso e se sentou na cadeira se sentindo incomodado com os olhares sobre ele. Olhou pra lousa e viu que a professora maluca já colocava um monte de números e fórmulas lá. Perdeu o interesse e colocou a pasta debaixo da mesa em seguida deitou a cabeça sobre a carteira e fechou os olhos.

- Ei novato. - Chamou alguém ao lado de Naruto dois minutos depois dele fechar os olhos e estar quase dormindo. O loiro levantou a cabeça e olhou para o rapaz ao seu lado. Cabelos castanhos curtos e olhos da mesma cor. – Melhor você não dormir. Essa professora é meio doida, se te pegar dormindo é capaz de te jogar pela janela.

- Quem é meio doida em Inuzuka Kiba? - Perguntou Anko entre os dois. Naruto voltou a deitar fechando os olhos enquanto o tal Kiba engolia em seco. – E não durma. - O loiro abriu os olhos, rapidamente afastou a cadeira e saltou para trás enquanto sua carteira e cadeira eram inteiramente furadas por centenas de Kunais e Shurikens. Ele olhou para a professora que sorria como se tivesse achado um brinquedo novo, em sua mão já havia uma kunai pronta para ser lançada. Quando Naruto apenas sorriu calmamente fechando os olhos, ela atirou a kunai. Ele abriu os olhos. Anko sentiu um arrepio gélido descer por sua espinha quando viu aquele brilho assassino nos olhos do rapaz que desviou da kunai e apareceu em sua frente.

- Desculpe professora é que estou um pouco cansado por causa do fuso horário. - Disse o rapaz sorrindo alegremente enquanto pegava sua pasta e passava pela professora que parecia paralisada. – Por isso vou dormir um pouco no telhado. Desculpe mesmo. - Falou Naruto em tom de lamento e rapidamente saiu da sala. Anko cerrou os dentes e abriu mais uma vez um sorriso sanguinário. Aquele rapaz era interessante.

Mas agora ela deixaria passar como se nada tivesse acontecido. Ela voltou para frente da sala e começou a explicar a equação matemática que lá estava e ninguém entendera nada. Ninguém, fora Gaara que por instantes sentiu uma forte sede de sangue presente que desapareceu tão rápido que pensou ser uma ilusão, percebeu o que aconteceu, afinal o loiro não se movimentara tão rápido pra deixar a professora surpresa.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000**

O sinal do intervalo despertou Naruto que estava realmente dormindo no telhado da escola, mais precisamente em cima de uma caixa de água. Ele se espreguiçou um pouco para espantar o sono e bocejou cansado. O sol não atrapalhara seu sono, pra falar a verdade ele dormiria até debaixo de chuva. Da onde estava pulou direto para a grade de segurança do teto e ficou olhando o pessoal lá embaixo. Pareciam formigas, mesmo a altura não sendo muita.

- Ficar me espionando todo esse tempo deve ter sido chato. - Falou o loiro pro vazio, mas logo ao seu lado também em pé em cima da grade de segurança apareceu alguém. Era uma garota de cabelos louros escuros e olhos verde-mar que carregava um grande leque nas costas e parecia ser um ano mais velha que ele.

- Há quanto tempo percebeu? - Perguntou a garota observando o rapaz com cautela.

- Acho que desde antes deu dormir. - Respondeu o rapaz com calma. – Você é Temari, irmã do Gaara, se não me engano.

- Como sabe? - Perguntou Temari na defensiva.

- Trabalho pra uma pessoa muito bem informada. - Respondeu ele calmamente não estava preocupado e seu sorriso ainda era mantido. Para Temari aquele cara era excessivamente feliz. –Tome o cartão dele. Ele mandou dizer que se Suna precisar de um trabalho, pode contatá-lo através de mim. - Enquanto dizia isso jogou um cartão para Temari que pegou com habilidade. A única coisa que tinha no cartão era o desenho de uma raposa negra.

- Ele está no Japão? - Perguntou Temari impressionada. Sabia quem era o chefe do rapaz.

- Sim tem assuntos aqui assim como eu. - Falou Naruto então seu estômago roncou alto. –Desculpe tenho de ir, mas peço, por favor, que você não conte dessa conversa pra mais ninguém além do Gaara. - Em seguida Naruto se lançou do telhado em direção ao chão sem se preocupar, quando estava perto do chão um forte vento amorteceu sua queda. Ninguém estava por perto pra perceber e nem Temari percebeu isso.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000**

- Ei não é o aluno transferido? - Perguntou Ino para Sakura que observou o garoto loiro andar pelo pátio com o que, para surpresa dela, parecia uma tigela de Ramen.

- É. - Foi à única coisa que ela disse. Havia mais pessoas no grupo com elas que pareciam curiosas com o garoto.

- Ei Naruto-kun vem aqui. - Chamou Ino atraindo a atenção do rapaz que a olhou ainda de pé e sorriu indo em direção dela e do grupo da garota arrumando um lugar pra se sentar antes de tudo. – Então, o que tá achando da escola?

- Pacífica.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo Dois

- Ele te entregou isso mesmo? - Perguntou Gaara olhando o cartão com uma raposa negra que estava em suas mãos. – Tem certeza que ele não mentiu nem nada?

- Tenho. - Falou Temari observando o irmão mais novo. Ao seu lado estava Kankurou seu irmão gêmeo apesar dos dois não se parecerem nem um pouco. – E ele não me parece esperto o suficiente para se passar pelo Kitsune.

- Kankurou chame-o aqui e se ele recusar traga-o mesmo assim. - Kankurou sorriu com a idéia e logo desapareceu.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Naruto, para a surpresa dos demais que o cercavam, comia avidamente seu Ramen. Até mesmo Chouji, um aluno do mesmo ano só que de outra sala, parecia impressionado. Ninguém falava nada só observava aquela cena um tanto hilária, pois o rapaz parecia uma criança feliz quando comia aquilo. No grupo tinha umas pessoas estranhas como um tal de Shikamaru que parecia estar dormindo sobre a mesa e que pertencia a sala do loiro. Ainda havia Ino e Sakura, sem contar dois Hyuugas muito quietos um tal de Neji do segundo ano e Hinata do primeiro ano só que de classe diferente da dele.

- Ei novato, Gaara quer falar com você. - Falou um aluno mais velho, alto de cabelos castanhos escuros e olhos negros, aparecendo diante do loiro que parecia não ter ouvido. Todos na mesa ficaram confusos afinal Gaara era um dos melhores alunos dali e chefe de uma facção ninja que era conhecida como Suna além, é claro, de ser um Usuário de Deus, alguém que tinha um espírito ou deus menor em seu corpo que era classificado por caudas. O do ruivo era o com uma calda. – Eu to falando com você loirinho.

- Manda ele esperar. - Falou Naruto com descaso mais preocupado com seu Ramen do que com outra coisa, mas aparentemente o tal aluno não gostou do que ouviu.

- Você pode vir por bem ou por mal a escolha é sua. - Falou o aluno e então Naruto sentiu várias presenças de Chakra provavelmente de ninjas de Suna que estudavam ali e provavelmente o ouviram falar com descaso sobre o líder da facção, mas mesmo assim continuou comendo já enfrentara seres piores. Sentiu um leve deslocamento de ar as suas costas e abaixou a cabeça enquanto o chute de Kankurou passava a milímetros de sua nuca.

- Morra. - Falou uma voz feminina em frente a ele. O loiro só ergueu a cabeça, viu uma garota de cabelos castanhos tentando acertá-lo com uma kunai, se levantou da mesa com um movimento rápido ainda segurando a travessa de ramem com uma mão e com a outra um par de hashis. A tal garota não desistiu e pulou sobre ele com a kunai direcionada a cabeça, mas o loiro colocou o seu hashi na frente da kunai de modo que este tocasse a ponta da mesma. A kunai parou, assim como a garota que caiu levemente no chão.

Rapidamente o loiro tratou de dar um passo para trás, pois alguém quase o acertara pela frente. Agora tinham duas pessoas querendo brigar. Olhou pro Ramen e para as pessoas como se tentasse decidir o que era prioridade deu um salto para trás e caiu em cima de outra mesa onde depositou a travessa de Ramem em seguida voltou ao chão e os dois estudantes de Suna vieram em sua direção. Kankurou, ainda parado no mesmo lugar, observava divertido a luta quando viu uma mudança nos olhos do estranho e sentiu que algo poderia acontecer.

- Futton. - Falou Naruto em tom baixo e uma fina aura de chakra se formou em suas mãos. – Kaze no Tsume. - O chão foi cortado por algo invisível. Poucos ouviram o que ele disse muito menos sentiram as lâminas invisíveis que chegaram até os dois estudantes e os retalharam por inteiro. Roupas, carne, ossos, ou assim a maioria pensou. – Hum, conseguiu salvar seus subordinados. - Comentou Naruto olhando agora para a sua direita. Kankurou se encontrava lá praticamente carregando os dois alunos que tentaram lutar com ele.

- Você podia ter matado eles. - Falou Kankurou sabendo que existiam regras quanto a isso na se matava um aluno apesar de poder haver lutas.

- Você tinha duas marionetes escondidas, podia muito bem trocá-las com eles. - Disse apontando para os dois alunos que foram colocados no chão e tremiam levemente diante do loiro que nem ligou. Ele se virou, pegou o ramem, tirou outro par de hashis do bolso, se sentou na tal mesa e continuou comendo. Em menos de um minuto ele acabou e sorriu. – Viu? você só tinha que esperar.

- Vamos rápido. - Resmungou Kankurou andando. O loiro o acompanhava sem se importar com os olhares dos alunos a sua volta. Acenou divertido para Ino e Sakura que não responderam.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000**

- Vai ficar me encarando até quando? - Perguntou Naruto para o tal Gaara. Sabia que ele era de sua sala para falar a verdade sabia muito dele.

- Até eu decidir o que eu faço com você. - Respondeu o ruivo com um tom frio e quase sem emoção.

- Seu irmão é meio estranho. - Falou Naruto que estava sentado numa mesa ao lado de Temari que nada disse. – Bom, eu achei ele interessante. - Acrescentou sorrindo.

- Podia parar de falar de mim como se eu não estivesse aqui? - Perguntou Gaara tentado em matar aquele loiro atrevido. – Como saberei se você trabalha mesmo para o Kitsune?

- Sabendo. - Respondeu o loiro com descaso tirando do bolso uma pequena pen-drive preta e jogou-a para o ruivo antes de, de dentro da camisa, tirar um Notebook.

- Estava lutando com isso dentro das vestes? - Perguntou Kankurou ao loiro, mas este simplesmente o ignorou por completo se levantando da mesa e indo até a mesa da professora onde Gaara estava encostado. Ligou o PC, pegou a pen-drive da mão do ruivo e conectou no notebook.

- Vocês devem conhecer este homem. - Disse o loiro enquanto a foto de um homem jovem de não mais que vinte anos e cabelos ruivos aparecia na tela. – Ele pertenceu à facção Suna por longos anos seu nome é Sasori também conhecido como Sasori da Areia vermelha. Um ótimo mestre de marionetes sumido a mais de cinqüenta anos. Sabe-se que ele está vivo, mas não dá pra rastreá-lo, já que dificilmente usa o próprio rosto.

- Como conseguiu essas informações? - Perguntou Gaara surpreso.

- Um pouco meu patrão conseguiu do servidor de Suna, o restante nós conseguimos do servidor de uma sociedade secreta que age nas sombras já há alguns anos. O nome é Akatsuki e pelo que sabemos Sasori da Areia Vermelha trabalha com eles. Na pen-drive tem informações sobre ele, lugares que freqüenta, golpes e o porquê dele continuar tão novo por tanto tempo, mais algumas informações básicas. - Todos prestavam atenção no que ele falava quando o sinal bateu.

- Por enquanto isso é o suficiente. - Falou Gaara pensativo. Acreditava no que o loiro dissera, afinal, ali tinha informações detalhadas demais para serem inventadas. Naruto tirou a pen-drive do seu notebook e entregou ao ruivo que pegou de bom grado.

- A sim, Temari. - Disse Naruto agora de frente à garota sorrindo de maneira estranha. – Que tal nós sairmos para um encontro amanhã?

- Ora seu... - Falou Temari com uma veia pulsando na cabeça. Antes que ela pudesse fazer algo o loiro já estava no parapeito da janela.

- Amanhã às 10 da manhã passo na sua casa. - Disse o loiro em seguida uma forte rajada de vento estourou as janelas e ele sorriu enquanto era lançado para fora com força. – Até amanhã então. - Disse desaparecendo no ar.

- Maldito. - Murmurou Temari meio corada com tudo aquilo.

- E o que você vai fazer? - Perguntou Kankurou que havia achado graça naquilo.

- Ela irá. - Disse Gaara de forma baixa como se não aceitasse contestação. – Tente tirar o máximo de informações dele.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Naruto caminhava por entre os corredores lotados de alunos que voltavam para as suas salas. Não era difícil pra ele se mover, provavelmente não era difícil pra ninguém, algumas pessoas olhavam para ele apreensivas, outras nem o notavam, e foi assim que ele viu, não muito longe, a jovem garota de olhos perolados.

- É um prazer te conhecer Hinata. - Disse passando ao lado da garota que pareceu surpresa, mas antes dela virar para ver quem era ouviu mais uma coisa. – Ou devo chamá-la de Lince? - Um arrepio de preocupação e medo passou pela garota que se virou para ver quem dissera aquilo, mas não encontrou ninguém conhecido ou suspeito. Olhou pelo corredor e ao longe viu os cabelos loiros do novo aluno. A voz era igual.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000**

- Ei Sasuke o que achou dos rumores do novo aluno? - Perguntou Karin, uma garota de cabelos escuros, para Uchiha Sasuke, um dos grandes ninjas da escola.

- Ele é fraco. - Disse o Uchiha com descaso.

- O líder de Suna queria falar com ele. - Disse um rapaz de dezesseis anos com cabelos e olhos brancos, conhecido como Suigetsu Hozuki. – Talvez ele seja mais forte que você Uchiha.

- Suigetsu eu acho melhor você tomar cuidado com o que fala. - Disse Juugo lenta e calmamente. – Estou tentado em matar alguém e se continuar ofendendo ao Sasuke você entrará na lista.

- Pode vir. - Disse Suigetsu de forma excitada adorava uma boa briga e não gostava muito dos companheiros.

- Chega de discussões. - Falou Sasuke se levantando quase todos já estavam em suas salas. –Voltem para suas salas depois discutiremos a suposta força desse tal Uzumaki.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000**

- Você viu aquilo? – Perguntou Ino num murmúrio enquanto voltavam para a sala.

- Claro que vi porca. – Retrucou Sakura sorrindo cruelmente quando a loira ficou irritada. – Você gostou dele. – Comentou com malícia.

- É claro! Ele é um gato!

- Um gato perigoso. – Murmurou alguém atrás delas, que espantaram-se ao ver Hinata.

- Como assim, Hi? – Perguntou Sakura.

- Depois da aula. – Disse fazendo um gesto de pouco caso.

- Na minha casa? – Perguntou Ino.

- Na da Tenten. – Retrucou a garota deixando claro que o assunto era sério.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Assim que o sinal bateu anunciando o fim das aulas, Sakura, Ino e Hinata saíram praticamente correndo da sala até os armários, quase batendo na menina de cabelos castanhos presos em dois coques no alto da cabeça e olhos da mesma cor que estavam procurando e que acabava de guardar o material na mochila.

- O que foi? – Perguntou.

- Podemos ir almoçar na sua casa? – Perguntaram juntas fazendo carinhas fofinhas.

- É claro. – Respondeu erguendo uma das sobrancelhas. – Vocês tão prontas?

- Hai! – Responderam as três ao mesmo tempo. As quatro ficaram em silêncio enquanto caminhavam? Até a casa de Tenten.

- Querem comer alguma coisa?

- Não. – Responderam as três juntas.

- E então? – Começou sentando-se numa das poltronas. – Por que essa vontade repentina de vir a minha casa? – As garotas acomodaram-se nas outras poltronas.

- Por que o aluno novo é perigoso? – Perguntou Ino não contendo mais a curiosidade.

- É Hi. Porque ele é um **gato** perigoso? – Hinata corou até os cabelos com a pergunta maliciosa de Sakura e levou dois bons minutos pra voltar à cor normal e responder baixinho.

- Ele é um hacker.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Naruto entrou em seu apartamento sem acender a luz. Sentia-se cansado. Sorrir, quase o tempo todo sem vontade, o irritava. Encaminhou-se para seu quarto onde ligou o notebook e o conectou a internet. Em seguida entrou no banheiro onde tomou um banho rápido, de não mais que seis minutos, saindo vestido apenas com uma bermuda e jogando a toalha em cima da cama. Na tela do computador se abrira várias janelas. Em cada uma estava uma foto e informações das pessoas da foto. Ele rapidamente selecionou uma janela e observou uma mulher loira com grandes peitos, mas pela idade não devia ser tão jovem quanto aparentava.

- Tsunade Senju, neta do primeiro Hokage de Konoha. - Falou em tom baixo enquanto olhava as informações. – Antigamente participou do time que continha Orochimaru e Jiraya. - Anotou mentalmente algumas informações e fechou a janela então abriu a segunda janela que selecionou tinha a figura de um jovem de cabelos longos e escuros e olhos perolados. – Hyuuga Neji atual lidér da Bouke, família secundária dos Hyuuga, pai morto há alguns anos e protetor da princesa do clã. - Fechou essa janela quando terminou de ver os níveis de avaliação da escola. O celular começou a tocar em cima da mesa e tratou de atendê-lo rapidamente. – Alô?

- Ainda está de pé o encontro? - Foi à primeira coisa que o loiro ouviu aquela voz feminina falar a reconhecendo de imediato.

- Claro que sim Temari-chan. - Falou o loiro em tom divertido sabendo que aquilo a irritaria. –Não se preocupe com a escola amanhã, afinal não iremos perder nada.

- Muito bem te espero às 10 e meia em frente a minha casa. - Disse ela claramente num esforço para parecer mais amigável.

- Estarei ai. - Falou Naruto olhando agora a ficha de Temari no computador enquanto falava com ela. – Não costumo atrasar em meus compromissos.

- Até mais. - Falou Temari no telefone desligando em seguida.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Já eram quase dez e meia da manhã e Temari já estava na frente da sua casa. Era uma casa grande, mas nada extravagante. Seu irmão, mesmo sendo o líder de Suna, não gostava de nada extravagante, principalmente como moradia. Olhou para o relógio pela décima vez e depois para si mesma e, quando ouviu um som alto de motor, olhou para a direita. Ao longe vinha um carro em alta velocidade que freou bruscamente derrapando por alguns metros até parar em frente à garota.

- Dez e meia em ponto. - Falou o loiro dentro do conversível preto e esportivo olhando para Temari de forma divertida.

- Como conseguiu o carro? - Perguntou Temari antes de entrar.

- Eu comprei. - Disse o loiro de forma vaga. – Bom, eu não conheço muito bem Tókio, já que faz anos que não venho para cá, mas espero que se divirta.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000**

- Eles já foram? - Perguntou Gaara ao telefone ignorando o olhar assassino da professora.

- Sim Gaara-sama. - Falou a voz do telefone. – Mas não conseguimos segui-los.

- Tanto faz. - Diz o ruivo desligando o telefone. Uma sombra passou por seus olhos como se clamasse por uma boa luta ou muito sangue.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000**

- Ela está demorando demais. - Falou Kankurou. Já era noite e, tanto ele quanto Gaara, estavam na cozinha esperando a irmã. O relógio já devia marcar por volta das onze e meia da noite. –Onde será que ela está?

- Não sei, mas pode ir dormir que eu espero. - Disse o ruivo calma e calculadamente. Kankurou pode ver nos olhos do irmão mais novo algo se movimentando e aquilo o preocupou.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Um barulho na rua o acordou. Notou que a televisão estava ligada passando um programa qualquer, a desligou e se levantou silenciosamente ignorando o companheiro dormindo largado no chão. Com passos tão silenciosos como os de um gato, ele já se encontrava na entrada da casa. A porta a sua frente se abre lentamente. Olhou rapidamente para um relógio. Eram quatro e meia da manhã. Quando a porta se abriu por completo ele simplesmente sumiu misturando-se a escuridão da casa. A pessoa que entrava parecia querer fazer silêncio, mas ainda sim os batimentos cardíacos dela eram acelerados como se tivesse fazendo algo errado ou passando por um perigo mortal. Ela fechou a porta rapidamente indo em direção das escadas, quando sentiu um arrepio gélido na espinha e se virou com prudência vendo um ser praticamente se materializar a sua frente como se as sombras do chão criassem forma. Por fim, olhos verdes brilharam por entre a escuridão de forma selvagem, quase animalesca.

- Agora, conte-me tudo. - Falou o ser de olhos verdes de forma lenta uma luz se acendeu revelando Gaara com um semblante mal humorado e Temari cheia de sacolas nas mãos.

- Pode ser mais tarde? - Perguntou a loira de forma cautelosa sentindo o suor brotar da testa. Sabia que o irmão não aceitaria muita coisa, mas quando viu que ele não iria dizer nada, suspirou derrotada e colocou as diversas sacolas sobre o chão, mas, nesse momento a campainha tocou. Gaara fez sinal para que ela ficasse onde estava e foi atender a porta. Não havia ninguém lá. Olhou para o lado e na porta, bem sobre a campainha, estava uma kunai cravada com um pergaminho pequeno enrolado nela. Pegou a kunai e o pergaminho e voltou para dentro da casa sua irmã não se movera por isso leu o pergaminho sem se importar.

"A culpa foi minha, por favor, não fique bravo com a Temari-Chan e discutam o que tem de discutir amanhã. E sim, eu estou observando vocês, assim como vocês tentam me observar, mas quando terminar de ler isso todas as escutas se auto destruirão."

Leu o ruivo em tom alto então o som de várias coisas estourando foi ouvido. Não era um explosão alta, mais parecido com uma bombinha inofensiva ao longe. Do lado de fora foi ouvido o som de um carro saindo cantando pneus e tudo voltou ao mais absoluto silêncio noturno que parecia agora inquebrável.

- Só me responda. - Começou o ruivo de forma lenta, seu tom saiu gélido, ele parecia incomodado com algo além daquela carta. – Ele é inimigo ou amigo?

- Não representa perigo a nós. - Foi o que Temari respondeu e, depois que o irmão não disse nada, soube que era para se retirar. Pegou as sacolas e subiu as escadas se repetindo que seu irmão mais novo podia ser tremendamente assustador.

- O que deseja em minha casa? - Perguntou o ruivo quando notou que a irmã sumia na escada.

- O oitavo está lhe chamando. - Falou uma voz sem corpo então alguém apareceu encostada na porta. Uma garota aparentemente da mesma idade do ruivo.

- Diga que falarei com ele amanhã. - Disse Gaara sem se virar. – Agora saia da minha casa Sexta presa. - A garota apenas sorriu e desapareceu. A porta se abriu sozinha. – Os outros chegaram também?

- Muitos estão relutantes, mas em breve todos se reunirão em Tókio. - Falou a voz da garota vindo do nada, mas aquilo não incomodou o ruivo. – Dizem que a Nona presa também virá para Tókio. Depois disso a porta se fechou e suor brotou na testa de Gaara. A nona presa, o mais poderoso estava vindo para Tókio. O ser conhecido como **O** **Usuário do Demônio**.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo Três**

Naruto observava entediado as folhas da árvore do pátio balançarem com o vento e caírem no chão. Se não houvesse algo em que estava interessado já teria ido embora. Ouvia de longe Anko falando algo sobre equações matemáticas e resolveu continuar ignorando a aula. Sentiu ela o olhando com raiva, mas fingiu que não estava notando. Pelo reflexo de uma das janelas fechadas ele percebeu que duas garotas o olhavam discretamente como se tentassem adivinhar o que ele estava pensando. Não precisou se esforçar pra lembrar o nome delas.

- Qual é a resposta Uzumaki? – Perguntou Anko surgindo do seu lado e ele virou os olhos para ela, mas eles estavam opacos como se estivessem fixados num ponto distante.

- A equação está incorreta, por isso não tem resposta certa. – Respondeu calmamente o loiro sorrindo levemente. Bocejou e pensou que deveria ter dormido um pouco depois de ter saído com a Temari. – Mas para a equação correta à resposta final, colocada em números simples, seria x igual a quinhentos e vinte e sete.

- Correto. – Concordou Anko insatisfeita por ele saber. Os alunos olharam surpresos para o novato, já que, aparentemente, não gostava de matemática e havia respondido certo. – Muito bem, quero que estudem da página 58 a 68 para amanhã. – Ordenou no exato momento em que o sinal tocou. Em seguida saltou pela janela lançando um olhar raivoso ao loiro que sorriu simpaticamente de volta.

- E aí, Gaara! – Cumprimentou Naruto se aproximando do colega. Os alunos que ainda estavam na sala prenderam a respiração como se um desastre fosse acontecer.

- Não te dei liberdade pra me chamar pelo primeiro nome. – Declarou o ruivo encarando friamente Naruto.

- Pensei que tanukes fossem mais engraçados. – Declarou o loiro com um tom de desagrado misturado ao divertimento de ver que estava irritando o líder de Suna. – Vamos comer alguma coisa?

- Tenho assuntos mais importantes. – Declarou Gaara saindo sem olhar para Naruto que mostrou a língua pra ele num ato infantil.

- Ei Sakura-chan! – Naruto chamou a garota de cabelos róseos que havia ficado para trás. Agora só havia ela Ino e Naruto na sala.

- Não fique gritando. – Xingou Sakura tentada em dar um belo cascudo nele.

- Tá, tá. – Concordou colocando uma das mãos atrás da cabeça como se estivesse constrangido. – Qual a classe da Hinata-chan?

- É o primeiro D. – Respondeu Sakura surpresa com a pergunta. O loiro agradeceu e saiu da sala correndo.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000**

- Hinata! Tem alguém aqui que quer falar com você. – Avisou uma garota de cabelos negros apontando para a porta. Todos os alunos que estavam lanchando na sala olharam naquela direção e viram o aluno novo parado na porta sorrindo. A jovem Hyuuga pareceu gelar quando o viu, levantou e aproximou-se dele tremendo.

- Oi, Hinata-chan. – Cumprimentou intimamente a garota o que surpreendeu os alunos já que ninguém tinha aquele tipo de atitude com um Hyuuga. – Poderíamos conversar em outro lugar?

-S-Sim. – Gaguejou baixo e timidamente a garota.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000**

- Vou direto ao ponto. – Declarou Naruto em tom divertido. Ele e Hinata estavam no terraço da escola. – Eu não quero que fique falando que eu sou um hacker.

- E-eu não disse nada disso. – Ela gaguejou batendo os indicadores.

- E, por favor, pare de fingir. – Ele pediu sério olhando para a garota que parecia tremer com a brisa, mas então houve uma mudança ela parou de se encolher e seus olhos brilharam mais ainda. – Esses sim são os olhos de lince que eu procurava. – Ele comentou satisfeito com a mudança da garota. Os olhos lembravam um predador pronto para dar o bote, até a respiração mais calma e o jeito que ela se movimentou até encostar-se à grade de segurança o lembrou um felino que analisava sua presa.

- Bem, então como soube que eu comentei que você é um hacker? - Perguntou ela, agora com um tom mais alto, decidido e menos preocupado.

- Haruno Sakura e Yamanaka Ino são suas melhores amigas, vocês três juntas são consideradas o trio feminino mais forte do primeiro ano. - Falou o rapaz despreocupado e sorrindo. – Elas ficaram me observando como se tentassem descobrir algo sobre mim, mas, pelo que pude notar… - Ele chegou bem perto de Hinata de forma que seus lábios ficassem a poucos centímetros um dos outros, os olhos azuis dele ficaram mais duros e encaravam os olhos perolados dela. – elas não sabem que você é a Lince uma das melhores Hackers do Japão. - Disse sério e lentamente a fazendo corar levemente com a proximidade e por sentir a respiração dele tão perto de si.

- Essa informação é desnecessária no momento. - Falou Hinata tentando sair de perto do loiro, mas este colocou as duas mãos na grade a impedindo de sair além de não se mover nem um centímetro a mais.

- Devia mostrar sua verdadeira personalidade para elas, sei que não se assustariam nem se afastariam. - Comentou ainda a olhando nos olhos. Aquele contato visual estava incomodando-a, era como se ele pudesse ler sua alma e seus pensamentos mais íntimos e aquilo era constrangedor de certa forma.

- Veja só quem fala. Você também devia parar de fingir e mostrar quem você realmente é. - O loiro sorriu friamente ao ouvir aquelas palavras vindo da garota.

- Acredite Hinata-chan. - Começou ele chegando mais perto dela quase tocando os lábios da garota. – Meu eu verdadeiro é muito diferente de você. - Hinata quase fechara os olhos para um inevitável beijo quando sentiu ele se afastar a fazendo perceber que segurara a respiração por um tempo. – De qualquer forma, mantenha isso entre nós. Se eu descobrir que a escola inteira sabe meu segredo não vou pensar duas vezes antes de mostrar cada segredo do clã Hyuuga, até os mais obscuros que se escondem nas sombras do clã. - Falou o loiro saindo do terraço pela porta.

- Hinata, você está bem? – Perguntou Sakura aparecendo do nada assim que notou que a morena estava muito corada e com os olhos perdidos num ponto distante. – Ele fez alguma coisa com você? – Perguntou Sakura lançando um olhar avaliativo quando a amiga demorou a responder.

- Não. – Respondeu em tom baixo voltando à realidade. A máscara de timidez de volta ao lugar, pelo menos enquanto fosse necessária. – Você estava escutando?

- Não. Só consegui chegar aqui agora. - Respondeu Sakura meio perdida. – Ele é...

- Não vamos nos meter com ele ainda. - Falou Hinata em tom baixo os olhos dela brilharam de uma forma estranha para Sakura. – Ele pode ser mais perigoso que aparenta.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Naruto já havia desistido de entender aquela escola. Desde quando uma escola ninja tinha matérias como matemática e educação física? Esses pensamentos lhe ocorreram quando estava ao ar livre debaixo do sol quente fazendo alongamentos para correr na pista de atletismo.

- Ei Kiba. - Chamou o colega de classe que estava ao lado dele. – E as matérias ninjas?

- São ensinadas de quarta a sexta, com aulas extras aos sábados para alguns alunos mais novos. - Respondeu o Inuzuka. – É um sistema estranho mesmo, mas nós aprendemos algumas matérias básicas que possam ser usadas fora das facções e aqueles que querem fazer uma faculdade prestam cursinhos que a escola mesmo oferece no período noturno. - Quando Kiba disse isso ele e Naruto já estavam correndo num ritmo não muito acelerado, parecendo pessoas normais, mas Naruto não ouvia mais, apenas olhava de relance algumas alunas que também faziam educação física no meio da pista.

- NII-SAMA! – Todos pararam e olharam em volta procurando o motivo do grito. De repente uma nuvem de poeira se ergueu e, quando baixou, todos viram o loiro caído no chão com alguém em cima dele. – Naruto-nii-sama! – Exclamou a garota ainda abraçando o rapaz que estava claramente confuso com aquela atitude.

- Ei baixinha, você tá me sufocando. - Falou Naruto para a garota em cima dele que pareceu se tocar, mas ainda sim não se moveu. O loiro, ainda deitado, olhou para ela e sorriu. – Na-chan eu to vendo sua calcinha. - A garota corou fortemente e rapidamente se levantou alisando a saia furiosamente.

- O que está acontecendo? - Perguntou o professor Asuma. – Você a conhece? - Perguntou apontando para a garota. O loiro levantou e mexeu a cabeça fazendo o pescoço estralar antes de olhar a menina de alto a baixo. Aparentando ter cerca de treze anos, cabelos negros como piche e olhos amarelados que lembravam um felino, usando um vestido preto que ia até os joelhos que contrastava com a pele branca como se vivesse num lugar com pouco sol.

- Vai dizer que você gosta de crianças? - Perguntou Kiba em tom baixo.

- Nem pensar. - Falou o loiro rapidamente. – O que você está fazendo aqui? - Perguntou se voltando para ela.

- Parece que o Oit... - Naruto logo tapou a boca da garota e sorriu para os demais. Gaara analisava a menina perguntando-se da onde a conhecia.

- Desculpe Asuma-sensei, ela é uma conhecida minha que eu não via há um tempo. - Falou o rapaz se desculpando pelo alvoroço. – Eu vou levá-la até o portão, então, até mais. – Disse antes de sair dali rapidamente arrastando a garota que parecia perdida.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000**

- Por que você fez isso? - Perguntou a garota de cabelos negros e olhos amarelados olhando para Naruto. Ambos estavam perto do depósito de educação física que ficava fora da visão geral da escola.

- Natasha, o que você tá fazendo aqui? - Perguntou o rapaz sério olhando para a garota como se pudesse saber se ela mentia só de olhar. Ela tremeu levemente.

- O Oitava calda está reunindo todos os Usuários de Deuses aqui em Tókio e me avisou que você estava aqui. - Respondeu a garota de forma simples e rápida. – Ele pediu pra eu vir aqui lhe avisar que estamos nos reunindo...

- Aquele cara é chato mesmo. - Murmurou com descaso. – Eu não to afim de ir...

- Se você não for eu conto pra todo mundo que você é a nona cauda. – Ela ameaçou e viu o rapaz ficar pálido. Ainda não estava na hora de aquilo ser divulgado.

- SE você prometer não contar isso pra ninguém, eu te pago quantos sorvetes você quiser. – Ele propôs observando divertido para a garota que começou a dar pulinhos histéricos e os olhos brilharam como os de uma criança que sabia que o natal chegou mais cedo.

-Promete mesmo? - Perguntou ela quase pulando nele quando ele afirmou. –Sorvete! Sorvete! Eu amo sorvete!

- Que doce você não ama? - Perguntou o loiro de forma brincalhona se abaixando um pouco e abraçando a garota de forma carinhosa. – Seja bem vinda pequena dama de gelo. - Disse ele em tom brando a garota o abraçou de volta.

- Obrigado Naruto-nii.

- Onde você está hospedada? - Perguntou o loiro se separando da garota.

- Cheguei hoje, não tenho nenhum lugar. - Falou ela, mas ainda sim em tom alegre.

- E o seu sensei? - Perguntou ele com uma veia pulsando na cabeça.

- Sumiu há um ano. Quem cuidou de mim nesse meio tempo foi o Haku. – Respondeu.

- Muito bem, quero que você fique aqui enquanto eu vou até meu professor avisar que tenho de sair mais cedo. - Disse Naruto passando a mão pelos cabelos longos da garota que pareceu gostar, a relação dos dois de longe lembraria um dono e seu animalzinho de estimação.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000**

- Ei tio! Quero mais sorvete. - Gritou Natasha em uma sorveteria perto da escola. A mesa em que ela e Naruto se encontravam estava repleta de taças e mais taças de sorvete fazendo muitos pensarem onde ela guardava toda aquela quantidade monstruosa de sorvete.

- Vai com calma baixinha, depois você fica doente. - Avisou Naruto com os olhos mais apagados do que quando estava na escola e com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios que faria muitos duvidarem que ele era o mesmo garoto barulhento da escola Katon.

- Mas sorvete é tão bom! – Ela anunciou assim que uma atendente colocou uma nova taça de sorvete na mesa. – Eu amo sorvete, eu amo doce.

- Acho que isso em parte é culpa minha. – Comentou em tom baixo ficando repentinamente com os olhos opacos. Na sua mente surgiu um longo corredor de madeira, as paredes avermelhadas com o sangue dos corpos que agora estavam largados sobre o chão e ao fundo uma menina olhando com interesse a poça diante dos pés descalços.

- Não fale como se fosse algo ruim. – Ela ordenou meigamente tirando-o de seus pensamentos. – Pelo menos isso me tirou a ânsia constante de comer carne.

- Bom Na-chan, você vai ficar no meu apartamento, tem quartos de sobra nele. – Ele disse com um sorriso pra ela. – Como sei que você não trouxe nada além da roupa do corpo, depois compramos algumas pra você e depois tenho de avisar seu sempai que você está comigo.

- E você vai na reunião? - Perguntou ela em tom baixo.

- Sim. Vou ir ver o que aquele irresponsável está planejando.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Gaara caminhava pelos escuros corredores do esconderijo do oitava cauda com a sensação de que eles estavam vivos, apesar de não duvidar que realmente estivessem, afinal, após quase seiscentos anos todos os usuários estariam reunidos. De repente, surgindo de outro corredor, apareceu uma mulher, cerca de vinte anos mais velha que ele, de pele bronzeada, cabelos escuros e olhos castanhos claro, ele não precisou se esforçar pra reconhecer à famosa Necromante. Ela o olhou de relance e em seguida continuou andando como se ele não estivesse ali.

Depois de quase dez minutos andando no mais absoluto silêncio, finalmente chegaram a uma imensa sala circular, tochas acesas iluminando fracamente o ambiente, o teto sumia na escuridão, mas qualquer usuário enxergaria naquela escassa luz. Ele lançou um olhar para os outros usuários de pé espalhados pela sala. Energias assombrosas saiam de cada um deles, mas a mais poderosa era a do homem negro sentado, em algo que lembrava um trono de pedra, mais afastado dos outros, os olhos cinzentos brilhando enquanto analisava os presentes.

- Acho que todos chegaram. – Comentou um homem com uma longa cicatriz do lado esquerdo do rosto, presas longas e felinas aparecendo enquanto falava.

-Ainda faltam dois. – Disse o homem sentado no trono.

- Aqueles dois podem nem vim. – Disse um rapaz com cerca de dezessete anos e de cabelos brancos. – Eu nunca vi o nove caudas, imagino que seja alguém insignificante e sem amor próprio que teme morrer e se entregou ao seu deus diversas vezes.

- Se você continuar com isso, eu vou te devorar. – Ameaçou uma voz muito jovem no meio de todos. Os olhos amarelados foram à primeira coisa que Gaara notou seguida pela presença selvagem e destruidora, mais fraca do que a do homem do trono, mas ainda assim dava a impressão que um animal rasgaria a sua pele a qualquer instante.

- Nunca imaginei que a pirralha de hoje de manhã era você. – Disse Gaara se aproximando da menina que o ignorou. – Fenrir das presas escarlates.

- Prefiro Natasha se não se incomoda, mas para você, tanuke-baka, é Rurik. – Ela retrucou ofendida.

Antes que Gaara ou qualquer outro ali abrisse a boca, uma brisa veio de um corredor lateral apagando algumas tochas e deixando a sala subitamente fria como se a morte estivesse ali. Em seguida uma energia selvagem, uma sede de sangue quase demoníaca, seguiu aquele presságio. E então alguém apareceu. O rosto escondido por uma máscara branca, os olhos, vermelhos como os cabelos, brilhando violentos, ele caminhava com tamanha leveza que parecia deslizar sobre o chão de pedra. Com passos silenciosos ele passou pelos usuários deixando a sensação de que iriam ser atacados a qualquer momento e que mesmo que soubessem da onde viria o ataque, eles não poderiam desviar.

- Acho bom você ter uma desculpa muito boa pra me incomodar. – Disse o estranho, a voz parecendo a de um animal selvagem, olhando diretamente para o homem no trono de pedra, era possível sentir que a sede de sangue aumentara e era toda direcionada ao homem no trono.

- Só queria uma pequena reuniãozinha Kyuubi-kun. – Declarou o negro. – Ou prefere ser chamado de Presa Demoníaca? – Os movimentos foram muito rápidos para qualquer um abaixo de seis caudas enxergar, pois logo o mascarado estava perigosamente próximo do homem no trono.

- Pare de enrolar ou vou te matar. – O tom de voz era frio, cruel e levemente feliz como se o mascarado estivesse esperando um motivo para fazer isso.

- Muito bem, vou dizer por que chamei todos aqui. – Começou o negro se levantando assim que o mascarado se afastou e ficou a poucos passos a esquerda dele. Natasha se posicionou do outro lado do negro e todos os outros foram se posicionando por ordem de poder e importância formando um oval que começava e terminava no mascarado. – Há muito tempo somos usados e caçados pelas facções que querem o nosso poder, fomos enviados para longe dos nossos lares para passar por um treinamento que é muito parecido a estar no inferno, somos malvistos e maltratados e mesmo com o terror que impomos, somos considerados animais em coleiras.

- Anda logo. – Apressou o mascarado impaciente dando a impressão que mataria a todos se aquilo não acontecesse.

- Desculpe. – Disse o negro antes de continuar: - Eu chamei vocês aqui para nos unirmos e lutarmos por nossa liberdade, vamos fundar nossa própria facção e seremos independentes, nós seremos nossos próprios líderes e nossa vontade será respeitada.

- Já tenho meus seguidores. – Declarou Gaara interrompendo o homem.

- Sim, tem, mas por quanto tempo? – Perguntou o homem divertido e em seguida continuou com um tom mais sério: - A maioria dos humanos nos teme, mas agora há essa nova facção Akatsuki que nos persegue querendo o que é nosso por direito de nascença.

- Eles são um incômodo. – Declarou uma voz feminina, o rosto oculto nas sombras.

- Mataram toda a minha facção na Inglaterra. – Disse o rapaz de cabelos brancos.

- Eles são fracos. – Declarou o mascarado. – Se um deles se aproximar eu mato só com o olhar.

- E eu vou rasgá-los e beber o sangue deles. – Declarou Natasha como se estivesse ansiosa para que acontecesse.

- O fato, oitava cauda, é que para nós eles não passam de lixo. – Disse o mascarado conhecido como Kyuubi.

- Entre eles há dois Uchihas. – Começou o negro. – Sabemos o mal que os Uchihas fazem e do que eles são capazes.

- Eu estou fora. – Disse o mascarado despreocupado. – Se querem brincar de polícia e ladrão com a Akatsuki fiquem a vontade, mas não me metam na história, por que se eu for incomodado… - A terra tremeu enquanto um fino chakra vermelho se desprendia do corpo do mascarado e a sede de sangue cresceu imensamente sufocando os usuários. – Mostrarei porque sou chamado de usuário do demônio. – Ameaçou antes de desaparecer deixando seu lugar no círculo vago, mas ninguém ousaria ocupá-lo.

- Ei Fenrir. – Chamou Gaara com desrespeito. – Foi mesmo o nona cauda quem matou todos do templo da água há quatro anos?

- Não. – Respondeu a garota com descaso. – Ele até apareceu por lá, mas só entrou e saiu sem fazer nada. Ele só destruiu as facções da Rússia. O responsável pelo massacre na Sibéria e meu libertador não é ninguém como nós, mas é tão perigoso quanto o nona cauda. – Ela disse com desinteresse e em seguida encarou o oitava cauda com desdém. – Também estou fora, minha lealdade é do meu nii-sama e não com vocês. – Em seguida ela sumiu deixando um silêncio opressivo no ar.

- Eu concordo em nos unirmos. – Falou a Necromante. – Quem concorda levante a mão. – Todos levantaram, até mesmo Gaara, afinal, ele queria continuar vivo, proteger seus irmãos e sua facção e sabia que se fosse contra esse novo grupo, seria destruído.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Naruto observava no espelho enquanto a odiosa cor vermelha escorria de seus cabelos, preocupado com a situação atual, afinal a maioria dos usuários de Deuses estava unida e logo uma guerra estouraria atrapalhando seus planos. Terminou rapidamente de limpar os cabelos, pois já estava ficando irritado de ficar na frente do espelho, pegou uma toalha qualquer e saiu do banheiro voltando para o quarto. Lançou um olhar feio para Natasha que estava mexendo no seu laptop sem ter pedido, sem contar que estava com uma camiseta dele como camisola.

- Ei Nii-san. – Chamou Natasha sem desviar os olhos do computador. – Você conhece mais algum dos usuários além de mim e do Gaara?

- Espera aí. – Disse o loiro largando a toalha no chão, sentando do lado dela e puxou o computador pra perto de forma que ela também pudesse ver a tela, abriu uma série de pastas e um arquivo do Word. A primeira foto que a morena viu foi de um garoto ruivo com olheiras, sabia que era o tanuke de suna.

- Este é Sabaku no Gaara, líder de Suna e portador do Tanuke, ou guaxinim, de uma cauda. Apesar disso é extremamente forte, além de quieto, dá arrepios de vez em quando, mas é boa pessoa. – Informou o loiro divertido. – Esse é Eric Valdez o usuário do duas caudas, um jaguar. Pelo que eu sei domina o fogo, é muito poderoso, mas em questão de técnica perde para o Gaara. – Natasha analisou o rapaz moreno, estilo índio sul americano, de cabelos lisos e médios, olhos castanhos escuros e com uma cicatriz no lado esquerdo do rosto.

- Quantos anos ele tem? - Perguntou a garota interessada.

- Dezoito. - Respondeu o loiro mostrando uma nova foto. - Esse é Raiden Tsuru, apesar do nome ele é inglês de berço. Pelo que eu sei o deus dele é uma quimera, ele é bem forte e pode lutar de igual para igual até com o quinta. – Natasha olhou para o rapaz de cabelos brancos e olhos da mesma cor, que diferentemente dos Hyuuga, parecia que ele era cego. – Tem vinte e dois anos.

- Ele é elegante. – Disse Natasha de forma simples. – E bonitinho.

- Não deixe as aparências te enganarem. – Avisou o loiro passando para a próxima foto. – Essa é a quatro caudas Helena Truman, da Grécia. Ela é bem sombria, mas acho que um pouco é por causa do deus dela que é o Cérbero, o cão de três cabeças e guardião dos mortos. – Ele olhou para a foto da mulher de vinte anos de cabelos longos e negros, pele bronzeada e olhos castanhos escuro.

- Bonita. – Foi o comentário da menina antes de ver outra foto.

- Está é Riley, ninguém sabe o primeiro nome dela, mas sei que é a quinta cauda, é forte e um tanto alegre demais. – Explicou lentamente. – Ela tem dezessete anos e viveu na Irlanda a maior parte da vida. – Natasha observou a garota de longos e cacheados cabelos ruivos e olhos verdes, ela lembrava as princesas de conto de fadas, mas havia algo nos olhos da garota que causava arrepios.

- Qual é o animal de caudas dela? – Perguntou Natasha interessada.

- Uma coruja branca. – Respondeu antes de passar de foto. – Está é Samantha Wallace, australiana, mas foi treinada nas filipinas. Ela é meio mal-humorada, mas muito forte, o deus dela é um dragão de komodo de seis caudas. – Falou o loiro lentamente. – Também é meio grossa com as pessoas e gosta de fazer compras.

- Quantos anos? – Perguntou a garota olhando a mulher de cabelos loiros escuros e olhos negros.

- Vinte e cinco. – Respondeu o loiro entediado e passou para a próxima foto de uma garota exatamente igual a que estava do lado dele. – Essa é você, Natasha Rurik, a mais nova dos usuários com o lendário Fenrir, o lobo de sete caudas, como deus. É tremendamente poderosa, mas precisa de treino. Adora doce.

- Não precisava dizer tudo isso, afinal eu me conheço. – Reclamou a garota de mau-humor.

- O próximo acho que até você conhece. – Falou o loiro antes de trocar para a foto de um homem negro de cabelos rastafári e óculos escuros. – Nome Kira Hachi, recebeu esse nome por que foi adotado por um japonês logo ao nascer. Vive na América e é detentor do oitava cauda, um gigantesco touro. Seu poder é muito grande, o segundo mais forte dos usuários de deuses.

- Por que aqui diz idade desconhecida? – Perguntou olhando para as anotações sobre o oitava cauda.

- Por que não tive tempo de atualizar. – Respondeu o loiro apagando aquelas palavras e colocando um número. – Ele tem 135 anos graças ao deus dentro dele que concede vida longa ao seu hospedeiro.

- Legal! E ele parece tão jovem. – Disse ela olhando para a foto e achou estranho quando ele se levantou e sentou na cama atrás de si. Ela passou para a próxima foto onde viu Naruto sério e com os olhos mais escuros que o normal. – Uzumaki Naruto, o usuário da nona cauda, também conhecido como Usuário do Demônio, pois tem o mais temível deus, a raposa de nove caudas, o chakra e a energia desse animal praticamente sem fim o que causa grande ambição nas facções que querem tê-lo em suas organizações.

Natasha olhou para trás para ver Naruto e viu que o loiro estava deitado na cama com os braços abertos olhando para o teto como se estivesse vendo um mundo além daquele. Ela desligou o computador e apagou as luzes do quarto, sabia que alguma coisa estava incomodando o rapaz, foi até a cama e se deitou ao lado dele, apoiando a cabeça no braço direito dele.

- Natasha, vá dormir no seu quarto. – Disse Naruto, a voz dele sumiu na escuridão e a garota não se mexeu. Ele olhou para o lado e, com a pouca luz que entrava, viu que a garota dormia com um leve sorriso no rosto, sorriu novamente e acariciou os cabelos da pequena. Gostava dela como se fosse sua irmã e deixou que ela, daquela vez, dormisse ao seu lado.


	4. Chapter 4

O caminhão deu mais um solavanco deixando-a irritada. O maldito motorista parecia fazer questão de passar por todos os buracos na estrada só pra fazer a traseira balançar e ela odiava aquela sensação. Olhou para os quinze companheiros de viagem com uniformes militares e sentiu, não pela primeira vez, saudade de Kitsune. Sabia o que os dois estariam fazendo naquela situação e que não seria ficar quietos se concentrarem para a batalha. O caminhão começou a diminuir a velocidade e ela viu, por entre as cortinas traseiras que esvoaçavam, os outros dois caminhões com mais soldados fazerem o mesmo.

- Identificação. – Ouviu uma voz do lado de fora pedir e em seguida o peculiar cheiro de sangue juntamente com o som quase imperceptível da lâmina cortando carne, chegou á ela pouco antes que um homem alto e negro abrisse a caçamba permitindo que todos saíssem.

- Coloquem os corpos na guarita e assumam o lugar dos guardas. – Ordenou uma garota de dezesseis anos com cabelos negros, olhos violeta e a pele bronzeada de quem vive num lugar com sol constante. – O resto sabe o que fazer. Sejam rápidos. – Os homens uniformizados acenaram concordando e entraram pelo portão eletrificado que tinha uma placa com o nome da base militar.

- Smith. – Chamou alguém atrás dela que se virou rapidamente, pronta para matar se necessário. – A líder mandou que você vá falar com ela assim que acabar aqui.

- Nunca, mais nunca mesmo, chegue por trás de mim novamente se não quiser uma morte lenta e dolorosa. – A garota avisou olhando ameaçadoramente para o homem mais alto que sorriu com desdém e, assim que ela deu as costas novamente, ele atacou pronto a dar uma lição à garota do porque não se devia brincar com adultos, mas então ela sumiu. Ele sentiu a frieza de uma lâmina invadir suas costas e atravessar sua espinha com facilidade, caiu de joelhos sentindo dor, mas ficou quieto. – Eu avisei pra não fazer isso, mas como hoje estou de bom humor vou te matar rapidamente. – Ela disse perto do ouvido do homem que sentiu um arrepio e arregalou os olhos antes de sua cabeça ser separada do corpo e cair rolando para o chão com uma expressão de pavor. – O que é? – Perguntou olhando ameaçadoramente para o motorista do seu caminhão que se limitou a entrar no veículo e dirigir para dentro da base sendo seguido pelos outros caminhões.

- Sebastian! – A garota chamou quando todos já estavam dentro da base e um homem que parecia ter o dobro da sua idade e do seu tamanho aproximou-se. – Sabe o que fazer. – O homem nada disse apenas fez rapidamente alguns selos e abriu a boca da onde saíram várias faíscas azuladas que subiram cerca de trinta metros e ao chegar nessa altura se espalharam.

- Pronto comandante. – Falou o homem de voz grave. – Com esse jutsu elétrico nenhuma comunicação poderá ser feita de dentro da base, deve levar cerca de uma hora até que as outras bases percebam isso e mais uma hora até que os reforços cheguem.

- Bom trabalho. – Parabenizou sem emoção na voz. Um dos seus homens vestido de soldado apareceu ao seu lado. – Você e mais cinco vão para a ala sul, lá tem a entrada para um hangar subterrâneo, pegue tudo que for letal e ponha no caminhão. Nós saímos em uma hora. – O homem desapareceu assim que ela terminou. – Você vem comigo. – Ordenou ao homem que fizera o jutsu elétrico antes de fazer sinal para um dos caminhões ir até um grande galpão que parecia uma velha oficina da base militar.

Quando chegaram a porta o caminhão parou e Smith e Sebastian entraram no amplo galpão com alguns veículos. A garota parou, tirou um palm top do bolso, viu a planta do local, guardou o aparelho de novo e apontou um jipe antigo no meio do galpão. Sebastian empurrou o jipe pra fora do caminho e a Smith aproximou-se, abaixou-se e pressionou um ponto do piso que se abriu revelando um pequeno visor digital e umas teclas. Ela digitou uma seqüência numérica que decorara mais cedo e se afastou enquanto uma abertura, grande o suficiente para duas pessoas passarem com uma escada em cada lado, apareceu no chão. Os dois começaram a descer, luzes se acendendo assim que pisavam no próximo degrau.

Eles não levaram muito tempo para chegarem num lugar não muito grande, fortemente iluminado com luzes brancas, com as paredes cobertas por muitas armas dês de pistolas a fuzis e bazucas e várias caixas, provavelmente de munições, no chão. Mas ela não estava ali atrás do armamento, portanto atravessou o espaço e apontou um cofre para o companheiro que, aproximando-se, colocou a mão direita sobre o cofre, faíscas azuladas saindo de seus dedos forçando um pequeno visor digital enlouquecido a aparecer. Ouve um pequeno barulho indicando que algo estourara e Sebastian afastou-se do cofre permitindo que a garota o abrisse verificando os papéis inúteis para aquela missão, mas talvez úteis futuramente, antes de pegar uma pequena caixa metálica.

Abriu a caixinha encontrando um chip que dava pra pegar só com um dedo, a operação era toda só para aquele objeto minúsculo, mas haviam vários bônus na base que ela não deixaria de acrescentar.

- Pegue os documentos que sobraram no cofre e o resto que está aqui e leve pro caminhão. – Ordenou Smith deixando claro em seu tom de voz que não admitiria ser contrariada saindo altivamente do pequeno esconderijo sem esquecer de guardar a caixa metálica num bolso interno da roupa de soldado. Ela logo alcançou o lado de fora do galpão onde encontrou outro de seus subordinados sem nada pra fazer o que não a agradou nem um pouco. – Pegue mais três companheiros e vá ajudar Sebastian.

O homem obedeceu e logo ele e mais três entravam no armazém junto com o caminhão que estava parado do lado de fora e, assim que o motor foi novamente desligado, a base caiu em silêncio deixando-a preocupada. Uma base militar importante como aquela e com pouca vigilância era muito estranho. Respirou fundo pensando se não estava sendo cautelosa demais, mas logo descartou a idéia, pois sabia que muitos dos seus subordinados não eram bons o suficiente para passarem despercebidos e se houvesse alguém acima da média ali já teria matado alguns de seus homens.

Uma leve brisa balançou suavemente os curtos fios de seu cabelo trazendo-lhe um cheiro familiar apenas a pessoas que haviam vivido o que ela vivera e visto o que ela vira. O doce e leve cheiro da morte pairando no local confirmou suas suspeitas pouco antes de o silêncio ser quebrado pelo som de tiros.

Foi como se uma descarga elétrica tomasse conta de seu corpo enquanto o som de tiros e explosões ecoavam vindo de vários lugares da base. Então ouviu, atrás de si, o som de metal se dobrando e quando se virou as duas partes do corpo esquartejado de um de seus subordinados vinham em direções diferentes voando como se tivesse sido arremessado por algo.

Desviou da metade que vinha em sua direção e encarou os três homens de roupas pretas e armas em punho que saiam de dentro do galpão, levando menos de um segundo para descobrir que eram das forças especiais do governo, mercenários assassinos conhecidos como Skull. Os três homes apontaram as metralhadoras pra ela, que sentiu a corrente de adrenalina percorrer o corpo, e atiraram, mas ela já não se encontrava no mesmo lugar.

- Vocês têm que ser mais rápidos. – Falou Smith atrás dos três que se viraram e viram a pequena garota segurando, na mão esquerda, uma espada ninja da onde pingava sangue. – Vocês sabiam que se um corte for feito muito rápido a pessoa demora pra perceber que foi cortada por que o sistema nervoso fica confuso? – Perguntou inocentemente dando alguns passos para trás. Os três tentaram segui-la, mas não conseguiam se mover, olharam pra baixo procurando o motivo e viram uma enorme poça de sangue antes de caírem, já em choque pela falta de sangue.

Ela saltou para trás, sem ter tempo pra comemorar a vitória, e o chão onde ela estivera foi completamente destruído formando uma pequena cratera de concreto estilhaçado em volta do punho de um homem de aparentemente trinta anos de cabelos esverdeados e olhos escuros. Smith percebeu de primeira que aquele homem não era como os outros, o chakra dele era incrivelmente opressor e o cheiro da morte mais forte, mas ela não ficou com medo, pelo contrário, seu coração batia mais rápido, seu sangue pulsava nas veias, um leve frio, vindo da adrenalina, espalhou-se pelo seu corpo e o sorriso frio permanecia em seus lábios.

Não precisava pensar, não precisava planejar, tudo que tinha de fazer era retalhar aquele homem e com isso em mente avançou para ele que também a encarava e assim que a viu se movimentar a imitou. Quando estava bem perto do mercenário à garota tentou cortar seu peito com a espada, mas o homem se curvou ligeiramente para trás escapando do afiado fio, Smith soltou uma exclamação de desagrado quando teve de curvar a cabeça pra direita para escapar de um soco enquanto com a mão livre acertava o homem no queixo com um gancho curto, chamado upper, arremessando-o a três metros do chão.

Mas um soco só não era suficiente. O homem, ainda no ar, deu um mortal e, antes de tocar o chão respirou fundo fazendo a garota arregalar os olhos antes de ele cuspir uma imensa nuvem de fogo. A distância não era muita e ela se apressou em fazer alguns selos antes que o fogo a envolvesse. Quando a nuvem se afastou ele viu uma grande parede de pedra que logo desapareceu revelando a garota inteira, mas com o suor, causado pelo calor, escorrendo pela testa.

- Diga-me seu nome. – Ordenou num tom nada respeitoso.

-Não preciso dizer meu nome para homens mortos. - A garota retrucou tentando acertar o mercenário com a espada, este desvia dando um pequeno passo para a direita e segura o braço da garota com uma força quase sobre humana.

-Ainda estou muito vivo. - Falou o homem curvando o pescoço para olhar para a garota, era clara a diferença de altura dos dois.

- Por enquanto. – Disse Smith com desdém antes de, com a mão livre, dar um soco no estômago do homem que afrouxou o aperto no braço dela que aproveitou para se afastar. – Meu relógio está um pouco adiantado. – Provocou erguendo a espada acima da cabeça e baixando-a como se cortasse algo. O mercenário pulou o mais alto possível enquanto uma lâmina invisível cortava o chão.

- Haen. – O homem murmurou enquanto fazia selos com as mãos e longas asas flamejantes surgiram em suas costas o sustentando no ar enquanto fazia mais selos tornando seu chakra muito sombrio. – Oni no tsume. – Quando ele falou isso o chão tremeu quase a fazendo perder o equilíbrio e logo abaixo de seus pés o chão se rompeu. Ela saltou para trás tentando escapar da enorme mão negra com garras vermelhas que saia do chão, mas não conseguiu e foi agarrada quando ainda estava no ar.

- Truque interessante. – Parabenizou sem esboçar nenhuma dor com o aperto da mão. Sabia que aquele jutsu era perigoso já que invocava parcialmente um demônio menor do elemento fogo, fraco em poder, mas monstruosamente forte em força física. Concentrou-se um pouco e uma fina camada de chakra recobriu a lâmina da sua espada antes que ela fincasse a arma na enorme mão que se abriu libertando-a. Ela puxou a espada evitando que essa ficasse cravada.

Respirou fundo assim que tocou o chão observando a mão desaparecer lentamente. Ela olhou zangada para o mercenário, que ainda estava com as asas flamejantes, já cansada da brincadeira. O homem sentiu a grande intenção assassina da menina e sorriu desdenhosamente, mas seu sorriso não durou. Ele sentiu um frio na espinha antes de ser atingido por algo que o lançou com grande velocidade ao chão que partiu quando seu corpo o atingiu.

Levantou-se rapidamente tentando encontrar quem fizera aquilo com ele e só aí notou que a menina desaparecera. Sentiu uma leve brisa passar por ele e mais uma vez a intenção de matar quase demoníaca o atingiu fazendo-o se virar sem encontrar ninguém. Sua respiração começou a ficar pesada e seu coração bateu mais rápido deixando-o com a sensação de que uma fera estava prestes a dar o bote.

- Muito lento. – Foi tudo que ouviu antes de ver Smith à sua frente e sentir um soco que o lançou para trás o fazendo bater e rolar pelo chão por quase dois metros. – Pergunta. – Começou a garota aparecendo ao seu lado com o pé direito sobre o seu peito. – Quantos golpes eu lhe dei? – Completou apertando o local e o mercenário soltou um gemido de dor. – Resposta. – Murmurou em tom tão baixo que só ela e o mercenário poderiam ouvir. – Doze socos em menos de dois segundos. – Completou chutando o rosto do mercenário que gemeu de novo.

- Por que não me mata? – Perguntou o homem em tom baixo se fosse ele já teria matado o inimigo.

- Por que a diversão está só começando. – Respondeu saltando para trás, ficando a um metro do mercenário que levantou rapidamente sentindo que pelo menos duas das suas costelas estavam quebradas e seu braço direto quase paralisado. – Venha. – Chamou Smith com um sorriso muito meigo para a situação. O mercenário tirou uma kunai do cinto e correu na direção dela que não se mexeu até que a kunai estivesse a dois centímetros de seu pescoço, quando deu um mortal para trás chutando, com o pé esquerdo, o queixo do mercenário que tombou para trás.

- Maldita pirralha! – Xingou levantando-se mais uma vez cuspindo sangue e dentes antes de avançar. Ela percebeu que ele aumentara a velocidade e, por causa da pouca distância, não conseguiu desviar a tempo antes que a lâmina cortasse levemente seu braço direito. Assim que sentiu a lâmina deixar o contato com sua pele afastou-se rapidamente olhando raivosamente para o mercenário que exibia um sorriso malicioso. – Quem sabe depois que eu terminar com você nós não nos divertimos um pouco. – Ele comentou com um brilho estranho nos olhos lambendo lentamente o sangue da kunai como se o sabor fosse delicioso.

O mercenário começou a dar um passo à frente e então sentiu algo pulsar e arder dentro do seu corpo. Era como se brasas estivessem pulsando por suas veias e coração, sentiu seus pulmões serem dilacerados por pequenas lâminas e notou que chorava sangue. Tentou abrir a boca, mas notou que ela já estava aberta urrando de dor e agonia e que ele estava caído no chão.

- Pobre coitado. – Murmurou Smith aproximando-se do mercenário e, se abaixando perto dele, falou num tom que somente ele ouviria. – Sabe, meu sangue é especial afinal eu guardo vários venenos nele e tomá-lo nunca é uma boa idéia. – Ela nem sabia se o homem a estava ouvindo, pois estava gritando de desespero e dor. Ela puxou o revólver militar de debaixo da roupa e apontou para a cabeça do mercenário. – É o melhor que posso fazer por você.

- Atire! – Implorou o homem em meio aos berros que logo cessaram quando a bala penetrou em seu cérebro matando-o instantaneamente.

- Odeio armas de fogo. – Reclamou largando a arma sobre o corpo do homem dando as costas para o cadáver. – Descanse em paz bastardo. – Ela ouviu um barulho e virou-se se deparando com Sebastian com um corte feio sobre os olhos que se não fosse tratado logo provavelmente o deixaria cego, mas o homem não demonstrava incômodo com o machucado.

- Tudo pronto comandante. Os corpos dos nossos já foram recolhidos e podemos partir. – Falou Sebastian em tom neutro apesar dos olhos demonstrarem desprezo.

- Vamos embora.

A viagem de retorno ocorreu sem problemas e, dois dias depois, todos os caminhões encontravam-se na garagem da gangue.

- Smith, eu mandei um recado que dizia pra você ir me ver assim que chegasse. – Uma mulher de trinta e poucos anos de longos e cacheados cabelos loiros com olhos cor de limo repreendeu aproximando-se da jovem que observava a retirada dos materiais de dentro dos caminhões.

- O recado dizia, "assim que acabar" – A jovem recitou sem se voltar, - Infelizmente seu mensageiro morreu na batalha, portanto não podemos saber quem está certa, não é? – Ela perguntou com tom inocente irritando a mulher com sua insolência.

- Eles podem fazer isso sozinhos, preciso falar com você.

- Como quiser, comandante. – Smith disse antes de seguir a mulher para o escritório, não demonstrando surpresa ao ver um homem de longos cabelos negros e olhos escarlate sentado confortavelmente na cadeira que a comandante sempre ocupava e fitou inexpressivamente o homem com aparência de tubarão quando este fechou a porta assim que ela passou.

- Smith, esses são os senhores Uchiha e Hoshigake. – A mulher loira apresentou apontando respectivamente para o homem de olhos escarlate e o com cara de tubarão.

- É um prazer, senhores. – Smith cumprimentou apertando educadamente a mão de cada um.

- Então, você é o contato de Kitsune? – Perguntou o Uchiha.

- Era, até ele desaparecer. – A jovem respondeu sem fitar o homem nos olhos, já que reconhecera o nome e lembrava dos boatos que tinham a respeito do Uchiha.

- E ele não deixou nenhum meio de entrar em contato? – Perguntou o Hoshigake com um tom sutil de acusação.

- Não, ele não deixou. Se duvidam de mim, podem perguntar a capitã, foi ela quem me interrogou depois que ele desapareceu há três meses.

- Não encontramos nada no apartamento dele nem no dela. O interrogatório também não levou a nada. – A comandante declarou.

- Ela pode ter mentido? – O Uchiha perguntou observando a expressão chocada e ofendida da jovem.

- Impossível. – A loira declarou convicta.

- Bem, então não nos resta alternativa a não ser procurá-lo. – O Uchiha disse se levantando. – Pelo que sei sua habilidade envolve velocidade, não é? – Perguntou olhando para a jovem que acenou positivamente fitando-o confusa. – E você foi a que esteve mais tempo em contato com o rapaz que chamam de Kitsune…

- Mas o nome verdadeiro dele é Minami Naruto. – Completou o Hoshigake.

- Smith, você pode procurá-lo e trazê-lo pra nós? – O Uchiha pediu educadamente, mas ela sabia que não podia recusar.

- É claro, vai ser fácil já que ele é um hacker e não um agente. Só vou pegar algumas coisas de que posso precisar e começo. – Ela afirmou convicta ainda sem fitar o homem de olhos escarlates.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- E então? – Questionou Kisame não suportando mais o silêncio que se estabelecera desde que liberaram a garota.

- O que? – Itachi retrucou sem emoção na voz.

- Conseguiu mais alguma informação da garota ou não? – Perguntou com o tom oscilando entre o curioso e o irritado pela atitude do companheiro.

- Não. – Para surpresa do Hoshigake o Uchiha respondeu com um sorriso.

- Ela bloqueou você? – Kisame indagou surpreso e impressionado.

- Não.

- Então como…

- Ela não me bloqueou por que acreditava que isso traria suspeitas, mas escondeu as informações que eu queria. – O Uchiha respondeu interrompendo a questão.

- Devo segui-la?

- Pra que? Não ouviu o que a Juunko disse? Você iria perdê-la em pouco tempo. Me pergunto do que mais a senhorita Smith é capaz.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Uma semana se passara e Gaara ainda não vira o Uzumaki na escola novamente, mas aparentemente a garota das sete caudas parecia freqüentar a escola diariamente e ela morava com o loiro, mas não chegou perto dela. Achava arriscado de mais provocá-la. Conhecia a história por trás daqueles olhos claros e inocentes. Ela tinha histórias que fariam o mais valente dos homens se acovardar. Olhou para a sala de aula. Já era a segunda aula e pra variar estavam aprendendo matemática. Achava aquilo algo inútil e Anko, a professora psicótica ou psicopata ele não sabia definir, não parecia estar de bom humor. Um barulho interrompe a professora que sorri maniacamente com aquilo. A porta se abre e uma garota adentra na sala, a atenção de Gaara se prendeu na garota.

- Desculpe professora, mas o Naruto se encontra? - Perguntou Natasha ignorando o olhar assassino, ao lado dela estava Hanabi.

- O Uzumaki não veio à aula hoje. - Informou Anko ainda com o sorriso maníaco nos lábios.

- Mas ele me disse que vinha para a escola hoje. - Falou Natasha esquecendo da professora. – Ele até saiu primeiro de casa.

- Não me interessa, agora sai que ta atrapalhando. - Falou Anko enxotando a garota sem se importar com mais nada. Natasha olhou para a professora e sorriu docemente saindo da sala. Ao chegar à porta o sinal toca anunciando o fim da terceira aula.

Natasha esperou por um tempo do lado de fora todos os alunos saiam rapidamente das salas sem olhar direito para ela nem mesmo Gaara pareceu demonstrar interesse apesar de estar curioso com a amizade da garota com o Uzumaki, realmente sentia algo estranho vindo do loiro. Gaara andou um pouco até que algo pareceu chamar a sua atenção. Virou-se rapidamente. Ainda dava para ver a garota russa quando o Uchiha a chamou de uma forma não muito respeitosa, pelo jeito ainda conseguia ouvir a conversa.

- Ei Natasha. - Falou Uchiha Sasuke saindo da sala de forma lenta olhando para a garota, vários alunos em volta pararam para ver aquilo, não era sempre que o Uchiha puxava assunto com alguém. – Preciso falar com você então venha. - Falou ele com frieza e indiferença. Hanabi que estava do lado de Natasha não gostou de ouvir aquele tom de voz, mas não fez nada por enquanto.

- Não obrigada. - Falou Natasha com um belo sorriso nos lábios. – Tenho de achar o nii-chan.

-Não foi um pedido. Falou Sasuke colocando uma Mao sobre o ombro da garota apertando com força estava preste a arrastá-la para longe quando sentiu um arrepio gélido descer por sua espinha pouco antes de algo atingi-lo por trás na face o jogando de encontro com a janela o fazendo a atravessar facilmente e cair do segundo andar do prédio em grande velocidade ainda no ar conseguiu se endireitar e cair de pé no chão mesmo assim continuou por alguns metros.

Sasuke sacudiu a cabeça tonto sua visão tremia fortemente estava meio enjoado e a dor lancinante em seu crânio o impedia de pensar por um instante tentando se acalmar olhou em volta a fim de se localizar estava numa área atrás da escola que dava para as janelas do segundo andar do corredor de sua sala em volta tinha algumas arvores onde tinha alunos já lanchando e olhando para ele curiosos por ele literalmente cair do céu. Quando sua visão ficou cem por cento ele sentiu o forte deslocamento de ar a sua frente e viu alguém aparecendo praticamente do nada os olhos azuis imersos na mais abssoluta falta de sentimentos fora direcionados para ele frios como gelo quentes como magma perfurava seu próprio olhar indiferente e frio.

-Maldito. Falou Sasuke direcionado a Naruto a apenas um metro a sua frente. –Você quer morrer.

-Devia ficar agradecido, pois salvei sua vida. Falou Naruto o tom neutro de voz não combinava com o do garoto alegre que muitos ali conheceram. –Afinal mais um pouco e suas tripas teriam sido arrancadas. Disse apontando para as roupas de Sasuke que olhou para baixo notando alarmado que sua camisa estava com quatro grandes rasgos como de garras bem na altura do estomago. –Ela não gosta de ser tocada nem forçada a fazer o que não quer.

-Vou matá-la. A fúria era vista nos olhos de Sasuke quando ele disse aquelas palavras apesar do tom frio, mas não neutro.

-Que medinho. Falou Naruto zombando do Uchiha não estava com paciência de lidar com um riquinho mimado que nem Sasuke. –Escute aqui meu caro Uchiha. Falou Naruto aparecendo ao lado de Sasuke que ficou surpreso pro não ver seus movimentos. –Se não quiser saber sobre seu irmãozinho fale comigo não com ela.

-O que sabe sobre Itachi? Perguntou Sasuke não se virando não encarando o loiro cada um estava virado para um lado.

-Muito mais do que você. Falou Naruto em um tom friamente divertido em seguida desapareceu. –Mas se quer saber de algo descubra sozinho. Disse ele já a dois metros de distancia do moreno que serrou os punhos em fúria seus olhos ficaram escarlates e ele mostrou o sharingan.

Sasuke avançou iria fazer o maldito contar tudo que precisava saber fora rápido muito mais rápido do que muitos alunos estavam acostumados tudo que viram fora um borrão branco quando Naruto abrira um sorriso homicida que causou arrepios ate na mais atormentada das almas o choque foi rápido o loiro defendera um soco a altura da face o som de trovão se espalhou junto com a onda de choque sasuke e Naruto se encarando o uchiha ainda forçando o punho e o loiro o segurando. O uchiha se abaixou rapidamente e deu uma rasteira no uzumaki que curvou suas costas ao maximo colocando a mão no chão e dando um mortal para trás assim que toca o chão avança para o uchiha que defende um soco a altura do rosto e ataca acertando um soco no peito do loiro que voa dois metros para trás caindo em pé com a mão esquerda sobre o peito.

Naruto ofegou um pouco seu coração parara por alguns mile segundos mas parara isso era perigoso malditos olhos esses dos uchihas estava doido para arrancá-los de uma vez correu em direção do moreno que o olhava com superioridade tentava acertar ele com socos e chutes mas ele desviava de todos olhos malditos não aprava de repetir isso mentalmente. O jovem Uchiha deu um passo para a direita escapando de um chute de Naruto e viçando ao lado do mesmo acertando um soco na face do rapaz que pela primeira vez caiu de costas no chão ia aproveitar para pisar nele mas o Uzumaki rolou para longe se pondo de pé.

-O que foi você com medo? Perguntou Sasuke superior foi ai que ele se surpreendeu mais uma vez em menos de um segundo provavelmente menos de um centésimo de segundo o loiro estava a dês centímetros dele a distancia era tão pouca que um podia sentir o calor da pele do outro e pela primeira vez sasuke sentiu medo ao ver aqueles olhos azuis gélidos e sem vida direcionado para ele.

-Dez centímetro. Falou o loiro distraindo Sasuke que em seguida sentiu algo parecido como uma barra de aço ou um porrete de concreto lhe acertar no estomago o levantando no ar Naruto apenas esticou o braço antes que o moreno saísse de seu alcansse e o puxou de volta pela camisa em quanto com outra mão acertava a faze do uchiha que jurava ter sido atropelado por um elefante em quanto percorria todo o caminho em direção a parede da escola.

Por segundos menos que isso o uchiha perdera a consciência quando recobrou reforçou as pernas com chakra e as cravou no chão parando a dois centímetros da parede aquilo era perigoso de uma distancia mínima como dez centímetros aqueles golpes foram devastadores insanamente fortes e aquela era a distancia limite do sharingan combates de tão perto era uma fraqueza para doujutsos como o dele é impossível analisar movimentos curtos de tão perto. Viu ainda com a vista embaçada o loiro vir correndo ate ele curvou os joelhos e saltou tão alto escapando de um soco poderoso que fez a parede trincar ate o segundo andar caiu atrás do loiro e tentou acertar sua nuca mas Naruto fora rápido se abaixando.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Quem via de fora era impossível acompanha o que tava acontecendo agora de uma distancia de não mais que trinta centímetros trocas rápidas de golpes eram feitas rápidas de mais para se verem apenas alguns poucos conseguiam isso entre eles gaara que parecia surpreso com aquele nível de habilidade vindo do loiro ele olhou ao seu lado onde Natasha estava ela parecia entediada.

-Ele não ta levando a serio. Falou Natasha sem olhá-lo. –Ele ainda não usou nenhum chakra alem do necessário.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Os punhos de sasuke e Naruto se encontraram mais uma onda forte de choque percorreu aquela parte da escola e ambos saíram de perto um do outro o Uchiha assim que toca o chão começa a correr ao redor de Naruto em meia lua ate que simplesmente some o loiro fecha os olhos e ouve cada deslocamento de ar ao redor então abre os olhos rapidamente saltando para traz instantes depois uma imensa bola de fogo toma o local onde estava segundos antes. Antes mesmod e tocar no chão vê Sasuke aparecer ao seu lado colocou o cotovelo na frente a fim de defender um chute que o lançou para a direita batendo numa arvore que raxou e caiu balançou a cabeça atordoado sentiu que seu braço estava trincado mas nada que pudesse contornar.

O Uchiha vendo que aquilo tava demorando resolveu pela primeira vez usar uma técnica de alto nível se afastou o machimo do loiro correndo em direção das paredes da escola e quando chegou nela continuou correndo escalando ela com chakras no pé ate chegar o terceiro andar alunos que viam isso não entendiam o que ele estava fazendo o loiro apenas observava em quanto sentia os pelos de sua nuca se erissarem em sinal de perigo e tava ficando perigoso mesmo estava começando a gostar de tudo aquilo. Olhou para o uchia e viu ele acumular uma grande quantidade de chakra na mão direita o chakra era azulado mas tinha algo diferente o som ensurdecedor como milhares de pássaros vinha daquela esfer de chakra e pode perceber pequenos raios dentro e fora da esfera a velocidade que sasuke usou para começar a correr e descer a parede não fora nada comparado ao qual ele usou antes.

Mas mesmo assim Naruto conseguia acompanhar viu que era serio e fez um clone das sombras que apareceu ao seu lado os outros não entenderam isso esticou uma mão e acumulou uma grande quantidade de ckakra nela os Hyuugas presentes estavam surpresos por haver tanto chakra em um so justso o clone sumiu uma esfera giratória de chakra estava nas mãos do rapaz que correu em direção de sasuke tudo isso em uma fração de segundos ambos estavam perto aqueles golpes se acertassem um no outro provavelmente um deles morreriam muito perto os jutsos estavam quase se tocando.

-Chidori. Diz Sasuke em forma fria.

-Rasengan. Grita Naruto ao mesmo tempo com um sorriso no rosto aquilo estava sendo divertido, mas muito divertido uma boa luta uma boa coisa para se fazer para se distrair o coração de todos param ao perceber que alguém poderia morrer.

Foi rápido Naruto foi arremessado em direção das paredes da escola em quanto Sasuke foi jogado em direção de uma grande arvore os dois estavam surpresos com isso seus jutsus ainda estavam ativados quando o Uchiha bateu na arvore estourou um pedaço do tronco e seu braço a atravessou. Ele sorriu com o poder de sua técnica principalmente ao notar que a arvora começava a cair quando se vira se sente surpreso todos olhavam em direção de um grande buraco na parede do colégio ele chegou mais perto e notou que não era só uma parede alem da parede de fora outra de uma sala de aula qualquer fora praticamente destruída e em meio a algumas carteiras quebradas estava Naruto se levantando reclamando de dor.

-Por que me impediu? Falaram os dois ao mesmo tempo para os dois homens parados entre eles nesse momento o loiro ja estava mais uma vez do lado de fora das paredes da escola.

-Nos vemos de novo Ninja copiador Kakashi....

-Ola Demonio de nevoa Zabusa. Rebateu o ninja de cabelos brancos ambos os ninjas adultos que apareceram do nada se encaravam.


End file.
